In the end
by YuneKaede
Summary: It was, at one point, too much, even for Humanity's Strongest. A mind full of regrets, a heart full of pain, and the hopes of many others... how do they cope with their hidden emotions... In the end, they've finally found themselves. Im bad at summary, please give this one shot a try. Rikasa/RivaMika with hints of RivaPetra & EreMika.


Twice every week, two soldiers would meet up and have some alone time together. What was their relationship, remains unknown to both the world and themselves. Some would call it 'Superior and Trainee' or even 'Corporal and Soldier', but the most common one is... 'Humanity's Strongest Pair'. Indeed they were, no doubt, the strongest soldiers humanity had ever came across, but is that really all?

He had always enjoyed her company... She was equivalent to the Sun in his life. Her cherry mood always brought his bored aura down to negative. She was one of the few he had cared for, but he was a coward and could not tell her his true feelings. Unfortunately, she had left. Sacrificed herself for a mission he gave her, along with his other teammates. Regrets. That was what he had felt. He started feeling weak and vulnerable. But being the Lance Corporal, has its limits, no more can he show his weakness to others like how he did before becoming a superior. He had the responsibility of leading humanity to its future. What can he do...? Instead, he let loose of all his emotions to another woman similar to himself.

She buried her feelings away just so he'd still be close to her... All she had ever wanted was for his to be safe. Very well she knows that he is the older one among them, but she still can't help but feel protective towards him... Until one day, his patience had reached its peak. The brother she had cared for grew cold out of the blue. He ignored her, scolded her. Sure, he did all those before, but it's different this time. He'd yell at her for the smallest things in front of everyone, he'd brush her off whenever she was near him, he'd hurt her with the sharpest and deadliest comments the world can find. At one point, she could only take this much, and let him be. So she seek comfort from a shorter yet stronger man.

And now there they both were, the man who's heartbroken and full of regrets, along with the woman who couldn't bear all the pain no more. They'd spend some time together, be it chatting or enjoying each other's presence silently. Although at times, rarely, they would 'comfort' each other in 'that' way. This whole ordeal has been happening for quite some time, without anyone else knowing except themselves. It was surprising on how soothing they felt when they're together. Soon without their knowledge, the time they had spent together grew into feelings... And that was a good thing for them.

Corporal Rivaille had moved on, of course, after confessing every single thing to Petra. He stood in front of her grave.

"Petra... I'm sorry I hadn't told you earlier... I love you. But now I had move on... My heart belongs to Ackerman... I hope you would forgive me and support my decision. "

He felt the wind blowing towards him. And a soft voice beneath saying 'Good luck Heichou'. Rivaille smiled for the very first time in years.

Mikasa Ackerman too had moved on, now in front of her stood Eren. His eyes were soft as they once were. He had confessed on how he had just realised his feelings for her and that he was sorry for hurting her.

"I'm sorry Eren... I've waited for you for too long. Now I've moved on... I love Rivaille. But please tell me we're still going to be the siblings that we used to be. "

Eren nodded and agreed, giving Mikasa a hug. They chatted a little like how they did when they were kids. Even Armin was happy seeing them like that. Mikasa smiled, not the smile she wore at times, she gave a true smile, one which she had only wore before her actual parents passed away.

Rivaille was leaning against the wall outside Mikasa's room. He clicked his tongue when he saw the woman he wanted to see.

"Took you long enough. "

"I had some issues. "

Mikasa replied, leaning beside Rivaille. They stated into space and continued talking.

"Was it Jaeger?"

"Yea... He said he could move on, but he wasn't happy that you're the one. "

"So how'd it turn out in the end. "

"We 're now like we were before... I guess. The only thing that changed is that I care for Eren only as a brother now... How about you..."

"It turned out fine. I finally get to release all my emotions for real..."

"That's good. "

It was silent for a while. Rivaille would peak at Mikasa while she would do the same to him. Their love for each other was still unknown to each other. For the first time, Humanity's Strongest were both feeling nervous.

"Acker- ... Mikasa... I love you..."

Just those few words took a lot of courage needed from the Corporal than to slay a titan. Mikasa was blushing, her eyes were wide. Then she smiled.

"I love you too Rivaille..."


End file.
